The Play Rewritten
by SailorNerd
Summary: Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The Play Rewritten, Chapter 1

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this happened in the anime.

* * *

It had started off as any other day, woken up by a screeching cat, yelling at Luna, and being late for class. Thankfully, Miss H had a date, so she couldn't be bothered by giving detention to her students. As Usagi was heading towards the arcade, she couldn't help but hope Mamoru would be there and she'd be able to trigger a memory. Of course, Usagi had tried to forget about him, tried to let go, but she couldn't.

'I'm being selfish. I didn't want the girls to have their memories so they could have normal lives, and here I am, wanting him to get his memories back. But… This is different. I don't think I can take much more of the verbal spats we have. I need him to be himself, not this shield; I need him to take off his mask'

At that last thought a small smile played at her lips, thinking of his alter ego. It wasn't until Motoki asked for her order did she realize she was in the Arcade, sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Oh, errmm, my usual, please," she said trying not to sound too surprised at seeing him.

If Motoki noticed she was a little out of it, he didn't comment, "Coming right up!"

'I must've been more out of it than I thought. Well, at least more than usual,' she sighed, her cheery mood completely gone as she thought of the battles, if she'd made the right decision with the girls and if she should keep pestering Mamoru- because surely that was what she was doing to him. He was smart, nice- at least to everyone but her- loyal, good looking, and, to put it plainly, amazing. What could he see in her?

"Well, first off, you're the only girl I've ever seen Mamoru give a second glance. Secondly, don't sell yourself short, Usagi. You are smart; it shows every time you get into a fight with him and can keep up with his remarks with your own. Your fun to be around, you make friends with everyone you meet! You are pretty; you really don't know how many guys look at you?" Motoki tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his face as she turned red after realizing she'd spoken out loud.

"I, umm… I was just… I mean it would take more than… Please don't tell anyone! I didn't even know I was talking! Blame Rei-chan, she's rubbing off on me!"

"I'm guessing Rei-chan talks without realizing it? Don't worry Usa-chan I won't tell. I think you should tell him though, you definitely won't regret it"

At this point the blush on the blonde was a deeper shade of red.

"I-I'll think about it Motoki-oniichan. Ummm, I'm almost afraid to ask but… How much did I say?"

"If you should keep pestering him and- Hey, Mamoru-kun! What are you doing here; I thought you had to go work on a play?"

"That's actually why I came here. I was wondering if you could do it with me. All the others left, fighting over the lead role," Mamoru said as he took a seat next to the still blushing blonde, "Odango, are you alright? You're all red."

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she stuttered, hoping he'd let the subject drop.

Lucky for her, Motoki decided to save her, "Actually, I can't. I'm sorry, but school and work have been eating up my schedule."

"Well, Mamoru-san, I could do the play with you, and I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind helping!" Usagi said without looking at him.

"What's the catch?"

"What?"

"Odango, why would you want to help me? There has to be a catch," he replied skeptically.

"No, there's no catch. I… Well, if you don't want my help that's fine," she answered the blush receding.

"No! I mean, no I still want your help… I-I'd like it if you helped me, actually."

Was she imagining it? Or was Chiba Mamoru actually blushing? Okay so it wasn't a full on blush like she had before, but his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Great! Tomorrow's Saturday, so I suppose we could all meet here at around one?" not even bothering to wait for a response, she continued, her mood restored, "See you there! I've got to go meet the girls at Rei-chan's place, but you can tell us the details tomorrow! Sorry about the milkshake Motoki-oniichan, I'll pay for it tomorrow, 'cause I'm gonna be late! Bye guys!"

Mamoru watched her go to the door with a small smile on his face. He turned his attention to his best friend and saw his knowing smile. Before the blonde could say anything, he said, "Not a word Motoki-kun."

* * *

End of chapter one

By Sailor Nerd

Disclaimer: Me? Own Sailor Moon? Yeah right! I love Sailor Moon, but that's not happening.

Sooooo, I'm not sure when I'll update this, but I'll try to do it sometime this week, at the latest next week. I already have chapter two typed up, I just need to read through it and correct mistakes. Reviews are not necessary for me to continue, but are very much appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The Play Rewritten, Chapter 2

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Rei's voice said, sounding more than annoyed.

"Ah, lighten up Rei-chan! It'll be fun!" Minako said, ever exuberant.

"Yeah, besides, this is for Mamoru-san. Helping Usa-chan is just another upside," Makoto added.

"I don't know… I'm kind of on the same page as Rei-chan for this..."

"Ami-chan! Don't worry! We'll have tons of time to help you get over your stage fright!" Usagi stopped walking and turned to all of her friends before continuing, "Besides, it's not like we had anything better to do!"

"Usagi-chan is right! We should do this to our fullest, and then I'll be recognized for my talent, and then by going with the river, I'll be famous!"

All the girls sweat dropped while a timid voice said, "'By going with the river'? Don't you mean 'By going with the flow'?"

"What does it matter? The bottom phrase is that I'll be famous! Oh, look we're here!"

While walking in they all laughed except for a confused Minako, when Ami muttered, "The bottom line, Minako-chan, it's the bottom line."

They all filed in their regular booth, chatting and kidding around. There hadn't been an attack in a while, and everyone had agreed to look out some more, so when they had moments like these, they were all thankful.

When Mamoru walked in he came and took a seat next to Usagi, joining the group.

"Hey Mamoru-san, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Rei said, not missing the fact that Usagi moved, if ever so slightly, closer to him.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you girls here recently. Well, except for the Odango-Atama."

"Baka, now that we're all here, why don't you tell us what the play is," the pigtailed girl said.

"I have a name you know, and it's not 'Baka'."

"I'll learn yours when you learn mine," she replied without hesitation.

"Mamoru-kun, what play are we doing? I'm guessing you're getting the male lead, but I want to know which one of us would be best for the female lead," Minako said, no one noticing the glint in her eye she got whenever she had a plan to get people together.

Mamoru sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Alright, but could you girls promise not to fight for the lead, that's what happened last time," once they all nodded he finally answered the question, "It's Snow White."

Both Rei and Makoto started arguing with each other, while Ami shook her head at their antics. Minako looked over at Usagi and noticed that she was obviously deep in thought.

Minako climbed on the table, grabbed Usagi and pulled her up too. Silence fell in the Arcade as Usagi struggled against her iron grip, hissing at her, "Minako-chan! What are you doing? Let me go! Minako!"

"SNOW WHITE SHALL BE PLAYED BY TSUKINO USAGI!"

Slowly the Arcade started up again; every now and then a voice could be heard talking about 'that crazy girl'.

Usagi quickly got off the table and started falling, when a pair of arms caught her. She opened her eyes and looked up to her savior to find Mamoru. Blushing as he set her back down she muttered a small, "Thanks," before Minako jumped back in her seat, completely unfazed.

"So now that that's settled, who's going to be the evil witch?" the blonde with the bow said with a bright smile. Usagi sat back down, her brows furrowed.

"Minako-chan, the others wanted th-"

"No arguing! You're the perfect princess!" her dazzling smile showed the double meaning in her words, causing her to give a small, but confident smile.

"If you're so sure, but we still need more people… I can talk to Naru-chan and Umino-san,"

"Mamoru-sama! It's such a surprise seeing you here!"

Usagi looked at her lap with a frown on her when she heard Natsumi's voice. Just another reminder there were others that could show interest in him, and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't tell her to back off, that he was _hers_. Because he wasn't.

"Oh, umm, hi Natsumi-san," Mamoru could see Usagi in his peripheral vision and wondered why her mood would change so drastically. He made a mental note to ask her later. Although he did tease her, he really did like her- not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"So what are you doing with... _Them_?" she cast a disgruntled look at the girls. Minako sent her a glare, Rei stuck her nose in the air, Makoto clenched her hands under the table and Ami took a deep breath before giving her an obviously forced smile.

Usagi's eyebrows furrowed as her frown deepened. 'Do she and Mamoru talk about my friends and I? Is that why she's talking like we're pests? No, Mamo-chan wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't. I trust him, and if he did, I'm sure I'd know from Natsumi by now.'

"Well, first off 'Them' are my friends and I don't appreciate you acting like they're nuisances."

"Oh, ummm, I didn't mean to insult," the tone of the red heads voice said otherwise, but none dared point that out.

"Well, the girls and I are doing a play. Actually, they're helping me since this is an extra-credit project."

"How… _Nice_. You know, I'm an amazing actress! If you'd like I could help you!" Natsumi bragged.

"Yeah, sure. That way we'd only be missing three people."

"Great! When does practice start?"

Mamoru looked at the other girls before answering, "Well I was thinking today, we could go right now, but I'm not sure if you girls have any plans."

"Nope! We were going to help you, even if you didn't want us to!" Minako exclaimed before the others could protest.

* * *

"We should practice the kiss scene first! That way, Usa-chan and Mamoru-san won't ruin it on stage!"

"No! We should save best for last! I think we should practice when I give the poisoned apple to Tsukino-san!"

"Ah, but if you're such a great actress and we go by best for last, then your scenes should be practiced last! Since Usa-chan's a terrible actress, she should practice the most!"

"If she's so terrible, why does she have the lead?"

"Ever heard of practice makes perfect?"

Usagi sighed as she listened to the argument between Natsumi and Minako continue. Deciding she'd heard enough, she said, "Minako-chan I'm not terrible, I'm a terrible liar. Lying and acting are different things. Besides, I don't think we should practice scenes right now. Let's just start by reading the script in a group."

"Yeah, that way we'll learn our lines, so when we practice the scenes we won't be guessing our movements," Makoto said, not wanting to hear Natsumi's shrill voice arguing with Minako- yet somehow she knew this wouldn't be the last fight.

"Good idea, Odango. We'll all read our own parts and the narration until it's someone else's line," Mamoru just hoped that Minako didn't kill Natsumi, because surely if Natsumi started the fight, Minako could take her. Usagi blushed slightly at his praise, Rei being the only one to notice.

"Alright, fine. We'll continue this later," Minako promised Natsumi, leading to both of them glaring at each other.

* * *

"Okay, now that we've read through it and had a break, I agree with Minako! We should totally do the kissing scene first!"

During the mentioned break, Minako managed to talk to Makoto about her plan while Ami and Rei were talking to Usagi. Makoto instantly wanted in, and she knew the others would too. She decided to ask the girls if they wanted to do a slumber party at her house. When Usagi was asleep or at the bathroom, both would let them in on it.

"No, now that we've read through it the smart thing would be to start from the top."

"Natsumi, if you have a problem watching people kiss for a play, then you can look away. But we need that scene to be perfect," Minako had tried to be nice, she'd tried to be patient, but patience had never been her talent. When she'd thought of the plan, it hadn't included a jealous girl trying to ruin her schemes.

"How about you guys read through it again without me? I was thinking of going over to see Naru-chan. At this time on a Saturday, she's usually at the park with Umino-san. That way, I'll catch both of them at the same time," Usagi cut in, noticing that Natsumi looked like she was going to blow

"And who exactly died and made you queen? Why should we listen to you? You just up and leave, while we're trying to work? Don't you know that's rude?"

The blonde with pigtails felt tears in her eyes as she opened and closed her mouth in shock. She tried to talk, tried to defend herself, but nothing was coming out.

"Natsumi! Usagi-chan was getting her friends to ask if they want to come help us! She won't be going to the park for a picnic, but to help me with my play! The advice she gave about what we should do while she was gone is smart, she was not rude to you- or any of us for that matter- so I would appreciate, as I'm sure she would, if you treat her with respect, the same respect she's showing you!"

Mamoru's outburst shocked not only everyone present, but himself as well. He knew he'd always been protective of her, but he hadn't expected himself to speak up what he was thinking. He'd always been quiet, never really saying his thoughts out loud unless he was comfortable with the people in the room.

"Ma- Mamoru-sama... I... I didn't... Ummm, I just thought... Right... So we'll read through it again?" Natsumi didn't exactly know what to say, so she decided to keep going, not apologizing for her behavior- because surely she'd just spoken the truth; she had no need to apologize.

Usagi left quickly and quietly, not wanting another attack from the ginger.

'What was with Mamo-chan? He acted... Defensive? No that's not the right word... Protective, I suppose. But, why would he be protective of me? To him, I'm the girl who just happens to run into him... Concentrate Usagi! You can talk to the girls about this later! Right now you need to find Naru-chan and Umino-san.'

* * *

End of chapter two

By Sailor Nerd

Disclaimer: I do not, have never and will never own Sailor Moon. You can ask Pluto, she'll tell you.

Hi to the very few people who actually like my writing! My chapters tend to be short; I tried making this one longer… Anyway, the next chapter will come out soon. Please please please review! Constructive criticism if you hate it, and if you like it, why? Thx! (It might take longer for the next chapter, or it could be quick, I'm not too sure.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Play Rewritten, Chapter 3

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"So what did Naru-san and Umino-san say when you asked them?" Ami asked Usagi as she painted her nails.

"Well, Naru-chan was all in, saying it'd be fun, just as long as we hang out more," Usagi had cringed inwardly when she'd said this. It's not that she didn't want to hang out with her anymore; it was just the fear of putting Naru, and Umino, in danger because of her identity. Although it hurt her more than she admitted, she was trying to distance herself from her older friends.

"And Umino-san?"

"He started spouting this nonsense about the fact the play would be ruined if he didn't get the lead," Usagi shook her head slightly at the memory. "Anyway, Naru-chan convinced him to come."

"They do make a cute couple," Minako said thoughtfully as she looked through Makoto's movies.

"Yeah, especially in the hallways, when they're holding hands and talking, and just being adorable! I think they'll be high school sweethearts!" Makoto said dreamily.

"Mako-chan, none of us are in high school yet..."

"Ah, but Rei-chan, that makes them all the more sweet!"

"True, but I've got something to ask Odango," Usagi sent Rei a questioning glance, but went back to work on Ami's nails.

"Shoot."

"Well first off, you move closer to Mamoru-san when he sits next to you and he doesn't say a word. He catches you when you fall- Mina-chan that was dumb, Usa-chan could've been hurt. Then you blush when he says you had a good idea. And, let's not forget that scene with _Natsumi._ I know you made us promise not to get involved, but-"

"It's not like that! I-I do like him… But he doesn't like me back. You girls know I love him, that I loved him _before_ the memories, but it's not happening. I'm just as confused about why he defended me," she quickly finished Ami's nails and closed the nail polish bottle.

"Well, have you talked to him?" Minako asked, very glad the subject had turned to the situation in between her Princess and the Prince. The more information she had about what was developing between them, the better.

"No. What am I supposed to say? 'I'm not only a superhero, but a reborn princess from a thousand years ago, and we were meant to be, but that's not why I love you'? Somehow I think he would be better off living a normal life," then she muttered, "Besides I already tried that."

"Usa-bakachan, this is the whole situation with us all over again. The temple always felt lonely without you girls, and I always felt like there was something missing in my life. Oh, and don't worry, I told him it was a dare from myself and Mina-chan."

"Yes, Rei-chan is correct Usagi-chan. I felt it too, and I'm sure the others did."

"What Ami-chan and Rei-chan said! Every time I saw a cat, I got all depressed and I didn't know why. And, really? You included me in it? I'm so flattered!"

"Yeah, and my apartment was always so lonely. I can't even imagine what he must be going through."

"I guess..." she looked up at her friends, "I always thought you girls would be better off without me."

Before Usagi could blink, Minako jumped on her to hug her. As Usagi was falling she grabbed Makoto's arm, who in turn grabbed Rei. Ami looked at them when suddenly Minako pulled her in on the pile.

"Ow ow ow owwwww! Get off!"

"Odango-chan stop whining, we're just showing you that we love you."

"But it hurts!"

"You know what they say, love hurts."

"Minako-chan that's… Right."

"Your point?"

Usagi smiled at the bottom of the pile. She really did have the best friends.

* * *

Minako smirked as she heard Usagi snore lightly. All she had to do was choose a movie they'd all seen before about ten times. Although it was a great choice, if someone saw a movie enough times, they'd get bored of it.

She grabbed the remote and turned the television off and turned to the others, "Okay, girls, I have a plan," groans were heard by Ami and Rei who looked at Makoto who'd grinned at Minako.

"Don't worry, this is a good plan. Even if it fails Usagi-chan will still end up being Mamoru-san's friend, which is better than whatever they have going on now."

"Alright… What is it?" Rei stayed skeptical, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Well, it's the reason I made sure Usa-chan got the part. If she kisses Mamoru-san, then he might remember. We all know she wouldn't do that unless she was forced to or if he initiated it even though- I think we can all see it- she wants to."

"So tomorrow, how about we all push to get that scene practiced as many times as possible. Natsumi won't be able to ignore it if it's majority."

"I don't know… She told us not to get involved. I'm not saying it wouldn't work, but..."

"Come on Ami-chan! The more people the better! Naru-chan agreed with Mina-chan and I! If you two do too, then we have majority and they'll have to practice it!"

"I'll… I'll do it, but only if Rei-chan does it..."

"I'm in! I don't want to see the Odango moping around when she's not with us!"

"Then it's settled; Plan Get the Odango with the Baka is in motion!"

"Ummm, Minako-chan maybe we should think of another name?"

After discussing- more like arguing- they settled for Get the Dorks Together, G.T.D.T. for short.

* * *

The next morning, Usagi was up before everyone else. Although she didn't know it, her friends had stayed up to come up with arguments against Natsumi. Deciding it'd be funny for them to wake up with only a note from her saying she went ahead; she quickly got ready and paused at the door. Nodding to herself, she slammed the door shut- and started laughing when she heard groans from inside. They might be the best friends she could ask for, but that pile/hug had _really_ hurt.

* * *

As she neared the theatre that they were practicing at, it hit her that she'd most likely be the first one there. She slowed down, hopping that wasn't the case. She had no idea what she'd do if she was.

She went inside and realized that Mamoru was there before she opened the door. She could feel it. Her heart beat increased as she opened the door to see him reading a book, and wearing glasses. He hadn't noticed her yet.

"I've never seen you with your glasses, you look nice," she started blushing as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Err, thanks Odango."

She sent him a small smirk at his obvious confusion of the fact that she hadn't insulted him.

"I thought you and the girls were coming together?"

"We were, but it's not every day I wake up before them, so I decided to let them know," she giggled and his eyebrows rose.

"And, how exactly did you tell them?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out when Rei-chan gets here."

"Alright… Do you want to practice while we wait for the others? We haven't practiced the kissing scene yet," she noticed his cheeks pinked a little, but knew that her face was most likely a much deeper color.

"Umm, yeah, we could practice it."

Usagi lay down on the couch as Mamoru closed his book and took his glasses off. He said his lines, and bent down over her. Her heart started racing as her mind scrambled for her lines. Just as she felt his breath on her lips, the door slammed open. She practically jumped out of her skin, managing to hit Mamoru's head with her own.

She fell back on the couch rubbing her forehead while she heard Mamoru groan. Of course she assumed it was because he was hurt, but in reality, he was disappointed- which didn't confuse him, until he registered that it was because he knew he'd wanted to kiss her, and not just for the play.

"ODANGO YOU BAKA! I BARELY SLEPT LAST NIGHT AND YOU DECIDE TO WAKE US UP WITH A DOOR SLAMMING CLOSED!"

"Rei-chan, calm down! You've woken her up by dumping a bucket of ice on her!" Ami desperately grabbed Rei by the arm so that she wouldn't attack Usagi.

"Okay that's going to leave a mark… Rei-chan, I think you got your revenge, you just gave me a hell of a headache," suddenly, it dawned on her that Mamoru would most likely be in just as much pain as she was, "Mamoru-kun? Are you alright?"

"Fine, Odango," he snapped, much harsher than he'd intended.

Usagi froze, as she was sitting up, for a second. She stood up and muttered something that nobody caught, and left the main room to go to the bathroom.

The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Minako broke the silence, "You know, Mamoru-san, just because I think you and Usa-chan would make a cute couple- it's not like I've hidden that fact- it doesn't mean I like you all that much. The second I start warming up to you, you go ahead and do something like this," Minako then left to quickly follow Usagi.

The other girls walked in, knowing that Minako would be best to deal with this situation. Although all the girls cared about Usagi, each of them helped her with different problems. This one just happened to be for Minako.

None of the other three girls missed the regret on Mamoru's face before he turned around to grab his glasses and his book.

* * *

End of chapter 3.

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon is not mine, although that is pretty obvious.

Hello world, I'm back! I thought this would take me longer to finish… But this was pretty fast in my opinion! So, next chapter may or may not be shorter… I have a tendency to finish chapters at odd spots, I'm trying to fix that and I'm trying to make these longer, I swear! What do you guys think? Is this terrible? Or is this amazing? Why? I accept all opinions! Please review, it motivates me to write more! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

The Play Rewritten, Chapter 4

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"Usa-chan? Let me in, I want to talk to you," Minako was standing outside the bathroom. She knew Usagi was in there, there was nowhere else she could go unless she went in the stage room, but that door was locked.

She heard a click of the lock and slid inside before Usagi could change her mind. She was sitting on the floor, holding her head.

"It hurts."

"I know."

"Not what he said, I've heard worse. I mean my head."

"Oh, well here I've got aspirin in here," Minako quickly looked in her purse handed her the medication. Usagi thanked her and stood up.

"I don't have anything to drink."

"Alright, then let's go in the hallway, I think I saw a vending machine."

"I don't want to leave yet."

"Then you're not okay. Then you are hurt."

Usagi bit her bottom lip, "We were practicing the kissing scene. He's the one who asked me if I wanted to. For a moment- just for a moment- I thought he really _wanted_ to kiss me..."

"How do you know he didn't?"

"Mina-chan, be real for a minute. This is for a play. After this is over… We'll probably go back to our verbal spats. I don't want that."

"This could all be solved, if you would just talk to him," she stayed silent for a few seconds, deciding whether or not to continue, "We saw Motoki-kun on our way here. He… He told me what you said, what he told you in response..."

Usagi groaned and leaned against the door, putting her hands on her face, "I asked him not to tell anyone..."

"I know, but with all four of us- even Ami-chan- practically begging him, he didn't really have a choice. I think you should take his advice. I mean," she hastily continued after seeing her friend was about to cut her off, "you don't have to tell him about being the Moon Princess, or about being Sailor Moon, but that doesn't mean you can't tell him you like him as more than a friend."

"I… I've been thinking about it… I think I will, but not now. If he doesn't love, or even like me back, I don't want to make the kissing scene awkward for him."

"If you're sure, but please promise to do it soon. I don't like seeing you upset, it doesn't suit you well."

"I promise. Now though, let's just get out of here so I can take the medication..."

* * *

When the two girls walked back in, they found everyone had arrived. The girls were talking with Naru and Umino, Ann was sitting watching Mamoru, who was back to reading a book.

"Let's start practicing, before Usa-chan decides her headache will cause her death!" Minako yelled as the door closed behind the two blondes.

"Since when would a headache cause my death?"

"I don't know, you're always dramatic."

"Oh, you're one to talk miss 'I'm going to be famous by doing _one_ play'!"

"Hey, you never know."

"Umm, Minako-chan? You said we should practice," Ami said. Both blondes turned back to the others to see them wearing smirks or scowls.

"Oh right! Well, I say we practice the kissing scene!"

"Again with this? How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Natsumi-san, we've spent all our time doing other scenes, and even though we haven't done all the scenes, this one is important for the whole play!"

"I mean, I think it is time to do this."

"Odango will fail if we don't, so I do think we should- or really they should."

"It would be logical to practice when Usagi-chan is woken up, except I don't think she will fail," Ami spoke up.

"Yeah, besides it's not every day that Usagi-chan kisses a handsome guy," Naru added with a wink, causing both Mamoru and the short blonde to blush.

"I agree with Naru-chan!"

"Fine, fine… But I still don't think Tsukino-san should have the lead."

Usagi stretched before lying down, wordlessly. She knew her friends must have planned this, there was no way they each came up with an excuse out of the blue. Then she remembered what Rei had said. There was no way that movie had lasted all night; they must have talked about it. 'So much for not getting involved.'

Mamoru said his lines and bent down. He was more nervous than he cared to admit. Since when did his interest for the dumpling head turn into more? Of course, with all the teasing from Andrew, he should have just listened to him. Andrew knew him more than he knew himself sometimes.

Her heart sped up when he kissed her. She'd only kissed him once before, and that could have been a dream because she'd accidentally had a drink. He pulled away and it took her a moment to remember her line. Once the scene was finished, Minako, Makoto and Naru each started clapping and cheering.

The rest of the day went by quickly for her, practicing that scene two more times. Her hope of him remembering, the little part of her that was wishing that the kiss would spark _something_ in him, was smashed. Before any of her friends could talk to her, before _he_ could talk to her, she left.

* * *

End of chapter 4

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES mine. (Although what I'm posting, that's another story)

Well, this one is pretty short, I realize that now. I'll have the next one up later today because of that. What do you guys think? Good or bad? Any tips? Am I doing something that I should change, or is what I'm doing okay? This is my first multi-chapter story, so please leave a review! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The Play Rewritten, chapter 5

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

The next day Usagi woke up early for school.

'I am on a role! First I wake up early at Mako-chan's, and now I'm up before Luna!'

She quickly got ready and ran down the stairs. Ignoring her family's odd stares, she ate a bowl of cereal, grabbed her lunch and left. She skipped down the sidewalk, thinking of all the ways she could shock her friends. She froze for a moment before continuing at a normal pace.

'I asked them not to get involved… Gosh, how am I going to explain to Mamo-chan why I was upset? I wasn't angry at him, I'm not even that mad at my friends… But I just panicked! He kissed me! Now how am I going to talk to him without wanting him to sweep me off my feet?'

'It can't really be considered my fault that I bumped into someone. I mean, if anything it should be Mamo-chan's fault, since it was him I was daydreaming about,' with that thought she looked up and couldn't help but mutter, "Think of the devil."

"Ah, so you were thinking of me?"

Immediately she blushed and changed the subject, "How is it I still run into you when I wake up early?"

"Odango, you might've woken up early, but so did I. Now then, I need to hurry if I don't want to be late. Bye!" he called over his shoulder as he went by her, and- unbeknownst to either of them- both were disappointed the encounter was short. Choosing to take his example, she went back on her way.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Ami asked at lunch.

"Yeah… I just was wondering if you girls could not interfere? I've asked you before, but you all went and meddled anyway."

"Sorry Usa-chan, I just wanted to see you happy. Besides you two had to practice the scene eventually. I won't do anything else, promise," Makoto said as she opened her bento, and traded some of her food with Usagi's.

"Yes, I didn't mean to hurt you. And I promise I won't interfere again."

"Sorry for upsetting you, in other news, after you left Natsumi-san was bad-mouthing you. The girls and I all started yelling at her but Mamoru-san stopped us, just so he could defend you!" Minako quickly changed the subject, never promising anything. And as long as Usagi didn't say anything to Rei, and as far as she was concerned, she still had an accomplice.

"I'm sure you're playing it up, I'm sure he just did what anyone would do in that situation."

"Usa-chan, you have so much faith in humanity," Makoto said as she handed both blondes their favorite, "I mean we would, but not everyone in the world would. Some people are too afraid to stand up for another person, or just don't think it's their problems."

Usagi's brows furrowed, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. Deciding her friend would never insult her, she said with a mouthful, "Thanks!"

From there, the discussion changed from topic to topic. Before any of them knew it, lunch was over and they all headed to class. Miss H was in a bad mood, but couldn't find an excuse to give Usagi detention. She'd done her homework, arrived on time and hadn't fallen asleep.

The clock on the wall seemed to taunt her. It looked as if it was slowing down, telling her she had to wait to go leave. She had to wait until the bell to see Mamoru at practice- and hopefully at the Arcade. Half an hour… A quarter of an hour until the bell rings… Ten until the bell rings… five minutes until… one minute… It finally rang; she jumped out of her seat, and ran out of the room.

She wasn't too sure why she was so excited, she had no idea how she'd talk to Mamoru and she was still upset that Motoki hadn't kept his word. If anything, she should be apprehensive about what would happen, but she'd just had _such a good day_.

* * *

"Hey, Usa-chan! Milkshake while you wait for the girls?"

She bounced up to the counter, and smiled brightly, "Yes please! I've had an amazing day, and I don't think there's any way it could turn my attitude around! Not even the fact that you told the girls!"

Motoki faltered in his steps to get her drink and turned back around, "They… eeeh… They told you about that?"

"Yup, but I'll forgive you for a free milkshake, and if you don't tell Mamo-chan!"

"Done. Mamo-chan?" he disappeared, leaving her to blush for her slip-up.

When he returned she answered his last remark, "He he… Well, I'm guessing I don't have to ask you to keep quiet?"

"Don't worry, as long as I don't get ganged up by four girls who will want to protect you from anything, I won't."

They talked for a bit before another customer called Motoki over. Usagi finished her milkshake relatively fast and sat there; waiting for someone she knew to come. Meanwhile, she took out her script and read through the lines she had more trouble with.

* * *

Mamoru was having the worst day. First, he spilled his coffee all over his essay at home; making it practically unreadable, then he had been scolded by his teacher for it. He realized later that he had forgotten his wallet, so he hadn't been able to buy lunch. Halfway through the day, someone pointed out he was wearing two different shoes. On his way here, he ran into someone, and after he apologized, the guy started yelling at him. And just as he walked in the Arcade, he hit his elbow on the automatic door that wouldn't open all the way.

He took a seat next to the oblivious blonde. He looked over to her and saw what she was reading. He could tease her, but honestly he was too exhausted.

"Hey, Odango."

"Oh, hey Mamoru-san! How was your day? Mine was great! First..."

Mamoru listened to her talk and couldn't help but smile. She was so enthusiastic about everything she talked about, even about her homework that she'd done. But then, she slumped slightly, "... But tonight's homework, I have no idea how to do."

"Well, if you want, I could help you after practice."

"Really? That'd be great!" she squealed and threw her arms around him, causing him to blush, "How about we head to the theatre now?"

"Actually, I was going to grab something to eat. I haven't eaten since breakfast, and that's only if you count coffee."

"Really? Motoki-oniisan!"

"Yes, Usa-chan?" he said coming over.

"Mamo-ch- I mean, Mamoru-kun hasn't eaten _all day_! You're his best friend! Do something!"

Motoki laughed and shook his head, "Be right back."

Mamoru looked at the exuberant girl with a smile on his face. Suddenly his day didn't seem that bad.

* * *

"The only good thing about failing tests is that when you get below average but still passing grades, everyone is so excited and happy that they don't care if it's not the best!"

"Yeah, well after failing one test, I decided to never do that again."

"Wait a second! You're trying to tell me, you, Chiba Mamoru, failed a test? How?"

He laughed and took a fry before answering, "I was about your age, I think. I skipped my English class, because I thought it was too hard. Anyway, the next day, there was a pop quiz on what had been taught the day before. The teacher knew me, and knew why I hadn't shown up. I learned my lesson and told myself I'd get better."

"Good to know I still have a chance then," she smiled at him and he smiled back. They stayed like that, just looking into each others eyes, until Usagi's communicator beeped, "Oh, I have to go. I'm sorry; I guess I'll see you at practice? Bye!" she practically ran out leaving a confused Mamoru behind.

She ducked in an alley, just in case, before answering.

"Is there a battle? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, the girls and I were just worried. You've never been this late, we were supposed to meet at Rei's over an hour ago."

"Mako-chan, I'm so sorry! I was talking with Mamo-chan, and I lost track of time!"

"'Mamo-chan'?"

"I-I'll see you at soon!"

She hung up just as Minako grabbed the communicator. Great, now the goddess of love would tease her to no end. Oh well, it had been worth spending time with Mamoru civilly. This day just got better and better.

* * *

The minute she walked into the temple, the girls were coming out.

"Finally, you lazy butt. We're heading to practice. Are you joining us, or are you going to stay here with that grin on your face?"

"Aww, Rei-chan! I've had such a great day, thanks for asking! I love you too!"

Rei took a step back in bewilderment before muttering, "Let's just go already..."

"So Usa-chan, what's with Mamo-chan? What did you two lovebirds talk about? That is, if you two talked at all," Minako said wagging her eyebrows.

Usagi groaned. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

End of chapter 5

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Did you really insinuate that I own Sailor Moon? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! All I own is this story, but Sailor Moon? No, not under any circumstances.

This one is pretty short too... But it's better than nothing! I know how this is going to end, I think. What I don't know, is how it's going to get there, so bear with me! I started writing another fic, so that's extra motivation to finish this one so I can post the other one (if I do two at a time, I might forget about one... I know myself). Please let me know what you think, it'll remind me to write! I also realized I never really thanked those who reviewed, so thank you thank you thaaaank youuuu! It means more than what I can say! See you soon, to all the peeps that are enjoying this story!


	6. Chapter 6

The play Rewritten, 6

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

Practice was going terrible. It was supposed to be a fitting, which it was but... The costumes had come in, and they weren't the right ones. There was no time to fix them though, so The Seven Dwarves would be The Six Animals. Snow White's dress wasn't the right one, although it looked amazing. It had a tight navy bodice and a yellow belt with a bow on it. The skirt- which was the same color as the bodice- flowed to the floor and had a slit that went up mid-thigh revealing a slightly see through yellow material. The old hag and the prince costumes were the right ones.

Because of the animal costumes, they would need to find a way for the voices of the girls and Umino to be heard. Rei, Makoto and Umino didn't bother to keep to themselves on what they thoughts of it. Minako, Ami and Naru were trying to make the best of it, while Natsumi laughed at their predicament. That is, until she saw her own costume.

While the others had long since come out changed in their costumes- some coming back in their regular clothes- Usagi was still in the change room, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Usagi-chan! Are you alright?" came Makoto's voice along with pounding on the door.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm okay..."

"Do you need help with the dress? Is it the wrong size? Why are you still in there?"

"I'm fine. I'm in it… I just don't want to come out..."

"Why?"

"It… I'm too short… It drags on the floor…"

"That's fine, I can pin it, and I can fix it. You know I know how to do that, so come out."

"Yeah, Odango! We're dying to see you wearing the only good costume!"

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Makoto took several steps back to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Mako-chan, I'm so sorry!"

Silence. She looked down at the dress biting her bottom lip. Sure she didn't fill the dress completely in the way it was intended, but it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

"Usa-chan… Wow..."

She looked at Rei, shocked. She gave a tentative smile, and answered softly, "Thanks..."

"Usagi-chan, you look amazing!"

"You go girl!"

"Usa-chan, you look great! Right Mamoru-san, doesn't she look like a real princess?" Minako said nudging him with her elbow.

"Huh? Oh, eeeh, yeah, she looks great..." Mamoru trailed off, never taking his eyes off of her. He'd always known she was pretty, but with the discovery of his feelings, he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked beautiful, and she didn't even seem to know it.

"I don't get why you're all so amazed. She doesn't even reach average."

Four girls jumped on Natsumi, who yelped. Usagi started yelling at them to stop. When that didn't work she jumped in, and put herself in between her friends and Natsumi. She was panting and slowly stood up straight.

"Girls... Could you wait for me outside? I'll get changed and meet you there."

"Could Ami-chan and I change first? I don't want to be seen outside like this..."

"As long as you're outside when I'm out of the dress and the heels."

"You're wearing heels? You _are_ really short," this time Usagi spun on her.

"You know what? I know you hate me, I know you're mad at me for some reason, _but would you just stop_!? I'm sick and tired of being treated like a punching bag that you can hit whenever you feel like it! I'm already beating myself up about how the dress fits me, I don't need you adding onto that pile!"

Usagi slammed the change room's door behind her, but not before they'd all seen the tear tracks on her face. The silence was unbearable to them all, before Umino spoke up quietly, "I've gotta go. Naru-chan, you want to come?"

Naru nodded and went to take off the costume. Natsumi, who wasn't wearing her costume, stormed off. The girls all started yelling at her to come out, but she kept yelling at them to go away, that she wanted to be alone. Mamoru signaled for the girls to go outside, and with Rei's lead, they left- Minako and Ami in their costumes.

"Usagi-chan, open up. Please?"

"Ma-Mamoru just go away! I don't need your teasing today..."

"Odango, when did I tease you today? You were having a great day, don't let Natsumi's jealousy ruin it for you. Besides, you look beautiful," the last part was hesitant, unsure if he should tell her his thoughts. And as much as he hated the door between them, he couldn't help but be glad that it was hiding his blush.

"You- you think so? I... I can't remember the last time I wore a dress- a ball gown- in public, it feels like so long ago... I don't want to look like an idiot..."

"'Dango, you worry too much. Now how about you come out and I help you study? Everyone else left, and I did promise you."

"Sure... I'll just get changed..."

He left and went outside to see the girls. He knew they would wait for her, but if she was staying with him to study, he didn't want them to wait the whole time. As he reached them, he saw that both Ami and Minako had taken off their costumes, having kept on their regular clothes on underneath. They'd left them at the entrance.

"Usa-chan and I were going to do her homework. I just wanted to let you know since I thought you'd be waiting for her."

"Is she alright?" Ami asked.

"I think so... I'll talk to her later."

"Mamoru-san, if you hurt her even more, you better be a fast runner..." Makoto said sending him a glare.

"Baka, if we hear you did anything to her, Makoto-chan will have at least one accomplice."

"Rei-chan, Makoto-chan, you worry too much! He's a smart guy, I'm sure he knows the consequences if he touches a hair on her head! Besides, this is just what she needs! A handsome guy helping her do her 'homework', the four of us getting ready to show him the meaning of the word pain if he hurts her in anyway, and getting told she rocked the dress! You will let her know, _right Mamoru-san?_ "

"Ye-yeah I'll definitively let her know..."

"Great! Tell her to call us when she has the chance! Bye Mamoru-san!"

Minako skipped away, followed by three girls, who waved at him before leaving. Although he could of imagined it, he thought for a moment that Makoto had cracked her knuckles while Minako sent him a warning glare. Maybe he was just paranoid though.

Maybe.

* * *

Mamoru walked back inside and bumped into Usagi, who was coming out. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she started to fall, and blushed when she looked at him, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said as he steadied her before pulling away, instantly wishing he'd pulled her closer instead.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either... So where do you want to go? The arcade is too distracting, the park is too inviting to relax at and my place is out of boundaries."

"Why is your place out of boundaries?"

"My father. He will freak out if he sees me with a boy. Trust me; it's for your own good."

"Okay..." he said slowly before answering her original question, "Well we could always go to my place."

She hesitated for a split second, thinking of everything that could go terribly wrong. But deciding he'd never hurt her, she answered, "Sure! Just lead the way!"

* * *

The walk there was quiet. They both stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Whenever their eyes caught, they would blush and look away. Mamoru remembered the girls' threats and knew he'd have to talk to Usagi about what had happened. He was just unsure about how to approach it. Should he do it before they studied or after? Should he talk about the whole Natsumi situation, or just this confrontation? Should he tell her bluntly he had seriously considered telling her his feelings right then and there, if only to make her forget about Natsumi's words?

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It shouldn't be hard, not to tell her there was nothing wrong with being short, that there was nothing wrong with _her._ It really shouldn't. And yet, if he said one wrong word, not only would he hate himself, he'd most likely get attacked by four angry best friends.

Usagi looked at him. He had sighed again, and she was getting worried. Deciding to speak her mind so as not to deal with too much, she said, "If you don't want to help me, it's alright... I know you might have better things to do..."

"And, why would you ask that?"

"Well... You keep sighing and running your hand through your hair... I mean, I've only seen you do that when you're nervous, and since I can't think of why you should be nervous... I just thought maybe you didn't want to spend time with me..."

"No it's not that at all! I'm just worried about you!"

"What do you mean? I'm fine; I've had a great day! Really, Mamoru-kun, I'm fine."

"Nobody says they're 'fine' and mean it. Odango- this building here-," he said as she was too spaced out to notice, "you have to talk about what happened. I know I'm not the nicest person to you, but I do care about you," he pressed his floor as they went in the elevator. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Why couldn't he just tell her she looked good in the dress and be done with it? Why couldn't it just be simple?

"I know... And I know you don't mean the stuff you say... At least, I don't think you do."

"Well, your assumptions are right. I don't think I've ever meant it."

Usagi walked in the apartment after him. It started dawning at her she was in Mamoru's apartment with him. Alone. Sure she'd been here before to help babysit, but they _technically_ hadn't been alone. She flushed and took her shoes off, never meeting his eyes.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Water please?"

He gently smiled at her as she finally met his gaze. She flushed and followed him in the kitchen. The last time she was here, she hadn't paid too much attention to the decor, what with the baby and all, but now she noticed how bare it looked. She looked at the back of his head allowing her gaze to turn sympathetic for a moment. He didn't remember telling her, so she couldn't let him know she knew about his parents.

He handed her the glass of water as she took a seat, and he started making himself coffee.

"How can you drink that stuff? It's so disgusting," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Hey, I happen to enjoy the 'disgusting' drink. Not only does it keep me awake, but I happen to like the taste."

"I don't think I'll ever understand the way you work."

"That's fine, I'm sure I'll never understand you completely."

She smirked at him, not missing the teasing glint in his eyes. Good, this she could handle, this she could control. As long as it didn't turn to the same topic as before, she'd be fine, "I accept the challenge. If I understand you more than you understand me by the end of the play, I win."

"What do you win exactly?"

"I win... Whatever I choose in that moment! Whatever I want, you have to give me! It'll be the same the other way around."

"Sure, Odango. Just as long as it's nothing that Minako-chan would come up with."

"I'm not Mina-chan, if you think I'd do that, then I've already won!"

"Yeah yeah Odango. Let's just go do your homework."

* * *

End of chapter 6

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Enter witty comment about me not owning Sailor Moon here.

So this update is fast considering what's happened recently (one of my dogs got attacked by a golden retriever when he weighs less than ten pounds, thankfully he's safe). So, thanks to those who favorited and followed, and especially those who reviewed! Now, I never liked the dress in the anime... So I decided to change it up. It also turns out I wrote the last part of the whole fic, and I don't think I'm going to use it... But we'll see! Please R&R! I'll see you later! ... Or I guess type to you later? Oh well, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

The play Rewritten, 7

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"... So that's how you find the hypotenuse."

"Okay… I get it now. I think I can do the rest on my own."

Mamoru stretched as he got up. They'd been studying different subjects for a little bit over an hour. He walked to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup. He sighed as it filled up. He hadn't been able to talk to her as of yet, every time he brought it up, she'd change the subject. The math she was doing now was her last homework and he knew he had to do it soon.

He came back and saw her packing up her stuff.

"I finished, and we're correcting them in class, so we're done!"

"That's good. It's time to eat, do you want me to order something, or do you have to go home?"

"Oh, well my mom told me I could sleep over at Rei-chan's so we could study," she bit her bottom lip and hugged her bag. Nervous, he realized, she was nervous, "But… I'd like to stay a bit longer... If that's okay I mean! I can leave if you want me to!"

"Odango, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to stay," he blushed as he'd pretty much admitted he liked her company. Well, it wasn't really a secret, he supposed. He'd told her he'd like her help for the play and offered to assist with her homework.

She relaxed and smiled brightly, putting her bag down on the table, "Thanks! I'm having fun!"

He smiled at her and took a sip of coffee, "So, what would you want to order?"

* * *

"... So anyway, I didn't tell my mom I'd lost my brother. Instead I panicked and ran around the movie theatre looking for him! So, by then I've been gone for about fifteen minutes, which isn't too long, but since all I had to do was bring him to the bathroom, my mom got worried. She left the movie and came to find me. Anyway, long story short, my brother was hiding on purpose and we both got into trouble. Me for leaving him to buy popcorn and him for pulling the prank."

She laughed along with him. They'd been sharing stories of past experiences, and she never pointed out that his stories only ever included friends.

"I still can't believe the story of how you met Motoki!"

"Same here! I'm surprised he ever talked to either of us again!"

When the laughter died he said, "By the way, I forgot to tell you, your friends wanted you to call them."

"I'll call them before I leave to let them know I'm on my way," she said, waving her hand to brush it off.

She saw him hesitate and knew what he was going to bring up. Instead, she got up and brought her trash to the kitchen, and he followed.

"Look, we really do need to talk about it."

"I know... But it's not really something I want to think about right now."

"Please, Usa-chan. I can tell it's bugging you. You need to get it off your chest."

She kept her back to him and tried to think of why they couldn't talk. If she said she had to go, he'd probably offer a ride or something. Accepting that she'd most likely embarrass herself she took a deep breath, "Natsumi-san doesn't... Doesn't like me. I try to be nice though. She just moved here and... She seems lonely sometimes. My friends don't understand, they think that I should treat her like she treats me... But you never know what a person's been through."

"True, but you need to stand up for yourself, like you did back there. You looked beautiful in the dress, and you still do. You told her to stop, but you need to talk to her and find out why she's doing this."

"I already know, and it's nothing I can change."

"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help."

She turned around and smiled sadly at him before shaking her head, "If I told you, it'd only make matters worse. I appreciate that you care, but this is something I that doesn't really need to be fixed... It's not something I'm ready to talk to you about..."

She saw the hurt look for a moment before it was replaced by his usual mask. Guilt gnawed at her, but she pushed it down. She'd promised herself after the play she'd tell him. Maybe not about Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess, but her feelings definitely.

"Maybe we should get you to the girls. I can drive you if you like," she nodded at the floor and trailed after him.

* * *

The ride was tense and quiet until he pulled up to the bottom of the shrine's steps. She'd completely forgotten to call the girls, but she'd deal with it. The worst they'd do is tease her about _why_ she didn't call them, and that would be nothing new.

"When you are ready... You'll come and talk to me right?"

"Yes I will. I promise you I will... But not now. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, everyone's allowed their privacy."

She put her hand on the door handle but didn't open it, "When you said I was still beautiful with or without the dress...?"

"I wasn't lying. You're a very pretty girl, Usagi-chan. I'm sure you know that by now."

She flushed a deep red before muttering a small thanks. She was about to step out, but she turned around and kissed his cheek, before slamming the door behind her and running up the stairs.

* * *

"Nothing happened! I swear on my life!"

"Then why are you all red? You didn't even call us! Do you know how worried we were?"

"Aww, Mina-chan! That's so sweet! But absolutely, positively, nothing happened!"

"So he didn't tell you how you rocked the dress? He didn't wrap his arms around you showing you how to do your homework?"

"Mako-chan! Why would he need to do that!?"

"You didn't answer her first question, Baka."

"Girls, leave her alone. It's none of our business. If the moment was too private to share, there's nothing we can do."

"Ami-chaaaan! It's not private, but nothing happened! You're all meeeaaannn!"

"Says you. We covered for you when your parents called."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! I pretended to be you! Why do you think we want info? We got them to bring your school uniform in case yours would have been rumpled by Mamoru-san, if you know what I mean?" Minako said, elbowing her in the side.

"Fine... Just because you all went to the trouble... He told me I was pretty and I kissed his cheek..."

Squeals erupted and they all started asking for more info.

Why had she told them that again?

* * *

The next day was uneventful for Usagi. She didn't even bump into Mamoru in the morning- although that was most likely because the girls had managed to get her up and dressed in time. As she headed to the arcade after school she realized there wasn't practice tonight.

They all walked in and went to their regular booth. An argument arose of who would get up and order, which led to a tongue war between Rei and Usagi. Minako got the short end of the stick, however, when Ami pointed out they'd all gone at least once last weak except for her.

Minako took a seat next to Mamoru who was too busy writing something on one of his many scattered pieces of paper to notice her. She looked over and read the English essay.

"You wrote 'development' wrong. There's one 'p' not two."

"Minako-chan, no offence, but I think I can do my essay just fine without your help."

She glared at him, "Well, there's also the fact that many of words are too simple and I could easily tell you more intellectual words since I lived in England for quite a while," she said in perfect english and he looked at her in shock. "Of course, I suppose next time I'll remember the fact that you don't need my help."

"Okay, I'll admit I was wrong. Could you please help me? It's due later today, and I'm nowhere near done."

"Sure, but you're paying for all of the girls' order!"

He groaned but relented. She obviously knew what she was doing.

"Great! After I order, how about we go join them? Ami-chan could help too!"

* * *

"No, if he's making the verbs in present, that's not the right one. That's future."

Ami looked at the phases once again. Minako, Ami and Mamoru had been arguing over that last phrase for about ten minutes and everyone else at the table were getting annoyed.

"Wait a second, Ami-chan, I think Minako-chan's right. This is the future tense."

"I told you! I told you both! But did you believe me? Noooo, because I'm Minako! But look at that! I was right, and the two smart people were wrong!" she yelled it out and got a few odd stares, while others weren't fazed at all by the blonde.

"This is getting out of hand... Look, I've gotta go do chores, Mako-chan, Usa-chan, make sure they don't kill themselves over the homework for me please."

"Actually I've got to go water my plants. Usa-chan, you're on your own. Good luck! Bye guys!"

They both left and Usagi looked at them as they re-read the whole thing. It had been quite entertaining to watch them, and she'd won the bet of who was going to be the best (she'd chosen Minako, Rei had said Mamoru, while Makoto had said Ami) to do the grammar.

"Well, I've got to get home. My mom's finishing work early today and she wanted to see me when she got back. I'll see you all tomorrow," with a final wave, Ami left.

"Minako-chan, Mamoru-kun, I'll see you later. I've got to get home. Bye!"

Mamoru started packing his stuff while Minako told him a few tricks. He nodded to some, while adding to others.

"Oh, and to get Usa-chan's attention don't go back to being a jerk. She appreciated the help from her homework, and I know she'll probably ask to spend time with you on other things if you keep being a gentleman to her."

"Yeah I- Wait, what? Why would I need to know that?"

"My friends don't call me the goddess of love for nothing! She might be blind to it, but I'm not! You're into her, I know it! Don't worry I won't tell! That's for you to do, I'll. just help you when I can!"

"I thought you didn't like me all that much?"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't hate you! You might not be my favorite person, but Usagi-chan was happy last night, and I think you two are cute together. But if you hurt her, the others and I will find you, and you will be injured. Maybe, all your stuff will be missing, or maybe you'll get punched. Either way, this is a warning. I'll help you, but if she sheds a single tear for you, you won't be... Let's just say, you'll learn not to mess with her."

"I don't doubt it, the way you're all so close. And don't worry, I don't plan on hurting her, ever."

"Good. I'll see you around. Oh and one last thing, please remember soon."

She left a confused Mamoru who decided she meant to remember the advice, since he couldn't come up with anything better.

* * *

End of chapter 7

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If Sailor Moon were mine, I wouldn't be writing these stories, which are mine.

Mmmm, I'm not too sure what I think of this chapter... On another note, thank you to all who reviewed, I'm eternally grateful! It means a lot! Please review! (Also, did it take too long to update? I've been busy, but I tried!)


	8. Chapter 8

The Play Rewritten, 8

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

Usagi sighed. They were all currently at practice, but no one actually wanted to practice. It was a rainy day, and it seemed they were all affected. She idly drew on her homework instead of actually doing it. No one had wanted to be the first person to practice except for her and Mamoru, but then everyone had groaned and voted not to do anything.

Natsumi was talking excitedly to Mamoru, who was reading while nodding at odd parts- it was obvious he was ignoring her to everyone but Natsumi. Rei and Minako were talking while Rei shook her head as Minako blackmailed her into helping her with only the two of them aware of it. Makoto and Ami were reading through the script with Umino and Naru.

"I'm booooored! Could we pleeeease practice?"

"Odango, aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"

"But Rei-chan! It's too long! I'll do it at home! Besides we _are_ here to practice!"

"We still have a few scenes to do," Ami said.

"Who would've thought Odango-Atama would be the one telling us to do what we're supposed to."

"Mamoru-Baka, I can be responsible!"

"Sure, and I'm the prince of Earth."

Minako and Makoto started laughing loudly; while Usagi opened her mouth then shut it- realizing she was going to tell him he _was_.

"Let's just get started," she muttered instead.

* * *

"Odango? Is that you up there?"

Usagi looked down from her perch on the tree, "How did you see me?"

"You dropped this on my head," he said lifting up her school bag.

"Oops... Why don't you come bring it up?" Mamoru shook his head but complied. Once he got next to her he tilted his head.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Reading through the script again. I finished my homework and didn't feel like going home," she went back to reading and he grabbed the book he'd been reading earlier.

* * *

"It's almost six."

He nodded.

"I've got to go back home."

He nodded.

"Are you going to stay here?"

He shook his head.

"Would you put the book down!?"

He laughed and closed it, looking at her with a smile on his face. He jumped down and looked up at her expectantly.

"Come on, it's faster that way."

"No way! I'll fall flat on my face!"

"I'm right here, I won't let you fall."

She bit her bottom lip, hesitating.

"Trust me!"

She jumped and yelped as he caught her swiftly. She grabbed his jacket, closing her eyes tightly. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were and turned bright red. As he set her down on her feet, she muttered, "I can't believe I just did that... Thanks..."

* * *

He walked her home, both of them chatting about nothing in particular.

'This is nice... He's being really nice. I'm glad he's not treating me like he was before. He's not treating me like he does others either, to others he's polite but keeps to himself. Right now, he's being himself, nice and caring, yet still speaking his mind.'

* * *

'Am I really enjoying her company this much? We're talking civilly, friendly even. She's not yelling at me, she's not glaring at me and she's not bothered by my presence! And I'm enjoying hers! If someone told me last week this would happen, I would never have believed them.'

"This is me," she said. He turned his head towards her and saw her standing there shyly.

"I'll see you around Odango."

"My name is Usagi, U-S-A-G-I!"

"Yes, but Odango suits you better."

She glared at him, but he started laughing. After a few seconds, she couldn't help herself from giggling.

"How come we never realized how... How odd it was to fight like that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess we always knew we never meant it."

She smiled but suddenly her brother's head poked out of the door.

"I'm going to tell dad you have a boyfriend! Although, I have no idea what you could possibly ever see in her!"

"Shingo! Yeah you better run!" she yelled before chasing him inside.

If she'd been paying more attention, she would have noticed how Mamoru's cheeks had flushed red.

Of course, that's what two best friends, one blackmailed and the other enjoying this too much, were for.

* * *

It was around a week later that Usagi came in the arcade looking thoroughly defeated.

"Usa-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she replied a worried Motoki coldly.

"Milkshake?"

"No, I just want to sit here and sulk."

"Are-"

"Motoki, I said no! Is it impossible for me to say no without getting chewed out?!"

The startled arcade manager took a few steps back. He was smart though, and knew now was not the best time to push her. Of course, Mamoru, as smart as he was, didn't know this. If he did, he chose to ignore it.

"Hey, leave the poor guy alone. I'm sure whatever happened can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?"

"Just go on with the story."

"No. Not here, not when the girls could arrive any moment and grill me just like everyone else."

"Fine, let's go to the park."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"It doesn't have to be the park. How about we jus-"

"We're going to the park," and he followed as she got up, leaving a very confused Motoki behind.

* * *

They were sitting on a bench, looking out at a pond. She was fiddling with her school skirt. He hadn't asked her, he hadn't pushed her. He'd just stayed silent, and honestly it made her want to tell him more, which she knew was most likely his plan.

"A guy asked me out."

He looked startled as he looked at her and she bent her head lower, "You don't have to look so surprised..."

"Sorry, it's not that, it's just I don't see why that bothers you."

"Because I had to say no."

"You 'had' to say no?

"I don't like him like that. He's Natsumi's brother, and I just don't want to go on a date with a guy I don't like in that way..."

"Again, why does it bother you? If you said no, there shouldn't be a problem."

"But I hurt his feelings! And he looked so sad, and now everyone in the school is asking me why, and assuming I like someone else..."

"You don't have to feel bad. If you would have said yes, you'd hurt him more later, and put yourself through something you don't want. You don't owe him anything, or any one for that matter."

She threw her arms around and he tensed up. She pulled away quickly and smiled brightly at him, "Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"Good. Now how about we go back, where you can apologize to Motoki-kun."

"Sure! But you're paying for my milkshake!"

* * *

End chapter 8

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon=not mine. This story=mine.

Soooo, for the first time, I learn what writer's block feels like, and it is not a good feeling. I know it's not a great excuse for how late this is, I'm so sorry! I forced myself to type this, so I'd appreciate if you guys could tell me some thoughts on it. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I've been updating another story daily, but I just want to let you guys know, I'm not forgetting about this story! (Also, am I the only one who draws on homework to procrastinate? I feel like I am, all my notes and stuff are usually filled with sketches.)


	9. Chapter 9

The Play Rewritten, 9

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"Look, we've watched that movie before, and it was so boring!" Rei said.

"Yeah, but the actors are hot!" Minako piped up with a dreamy expression.

"Minako-chan there's no plot!" Makoto responded.

"I agree with Rei-chan and Mako-chan. We watch something new and hope for the best," Usagi said from her seat on the floor. They were all currently at Ami's having a 'study night'.

"How about we just don't watch a movie?"

"Then what would we do?" Makoto looked at Minako curiously.

"Well we could always do truth or dare!"

"No. Last time we did that here, it almost got my mom and I kicked out, and for the first time I got grounded. I refuse to live through that again," Ami said, shivering at the memory. Her mom had taken away her books for a week.

"I still don't know why that guy was so upset. It wasn't like Makoto-chan actually robbed him."

"Minako! You dared her to pretend to rob my neighbor! You almost gave him a heart attack!"

"But he didn't get one, did he?"

"I don't think that's the point she's trying to make..." Rei said shaking her head.

"It was fun when we did small dares or truths that wouldn't hurt, but it got out of hand," Usagi said looking at Minako.

"Usa-chan! How could you go on their side! You're always on my side!" Minako said, pretending to be offended.

"Not after you dared me to strip I haven't."

"I still say you should have done it. Motoki-kun's face would have been priceless!"

"It would have come with a price. Usagi-chan would've never looked him in the eyes again," Rei said while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Rei-chan!"

"You know, I thought this was a safe environment, and honestly I'm starting to feel attacked," Minako said dramatically.

"It's never safe with you and Usa-chan around. Both of you could burn the place down."

Makoto's remark was met with two people yelling "Hey!", while the other two laughed and agreed.

"Minako-chan, I'm starting to understand what you meant. They are attacking us..."

"Don't listen to them, sweetie, I think they're jealous."

"'They' are right here," Ami pointed out.

While bickering a little more, Usagi put one of the movie options in and went to microwave popcorn. When she came back, the snack went flying into her face by a pillow. Silence fell while she picked up the offending object and said pretend threateningly, "This just got personal." Soon enough, everyone was throwing them, until they collapsed from exhaustion.

"Never doing that again."

"Until we attack your food again," Rei teased.

"Deal. Until then. Just not tonight, I'm still hungry."

* * *

"The scenes are all fine. I think we just need to make sure we remember our lines on stage."

"Senpai," Minako said sarcastically, "forgive me, but you're wrong."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows, "Okay, so what, pray tell, do you think needs more practice?"

"The kissing scene, duh. It just seems... I don't know... Rei-chan, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"I believe it's anticlimactic."

"Yes! It's like, you kiss her, and she just sort of... Doesn't react," Minako said, smiling brightly. She still couldn't believe she's gotten Rei to do this so easily.

"Mina-chan," Usagi sent a meaningful glance at the girl, "that's what's scripted. I'm supposed to wake up after, not during."

"I think that's what she's trying to say, Odango. Maybe it needs a change." Rei couldn't believe that she was doing this. She wanted Usagi to be happy, but the girls had told her what she'd asked of them.

"Absolutely not! The script is there for a reason!" Saying Natsumi looked extremely angry was an understatement. She was practically boiling.

"The script is for people without originality. It's more of a guideline really," the blonde with the bow was getting ticked. Couldn't that girl keep her mouth closed for once?

"Why change something that's not broken!?"

"To upgrade it?" Minako shrugged, succeeding in hiding her annoyance.

"Besides, Minako makes a good point. Maybe it is broken. It wouldn't hurt to try it at least."

Usagi looked at her two so-called friends. 'Are they serious...? They can't be. Not after I asked them... But, I never talked to Rei... And Minako never told me she wouldn't... I can't believe they're still doing this!'

"Plus, Mamoru-san doesn't the get to kiss such a pretty girl every day." Naru elbowed Umino, looking hurt, before walking away, "Hey! She might be pretty, but you're beautiful! Naru-chan!" He chased after her, yelling for her the whole time.

Usagi flushed and opened her mouth but was cut off by Minako, "This is a win win really. Usagi gets to kiss someone handsome, while Mamoru gets to kiss Usagi! A nice, caring, pretty, and all around wonderful girl!"

"I get handsome and she gets all that?"

"Yup! Isn't it great? I'm getting tolerant of you!"

The four other Senshi sweat dropped at her comment. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head; Natsumi looked like she could kill something.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. With that dimwit, someone will get hurt, probably Mamoru-sama."

Before anyone could retaliate, she was gone.

"One day, I won't stop myself from harming her," Rei said glaring at the door.

"It doesn't matter. She's said worst about me."

"But-"

"Rei-chan, she's not an enemy. You're not harming her," the authority in Usagi's voice along with the determined look on her face made Rei stop whatever argument she was about to say.

"Okay, so we're all on board then? You two get ready; we'll stand here and watch. How about we judge it from one to ten?" Minako said excitedly, but that was where Rei drew the line.

"No, if we are watching we are not judging it. That's just weird. If you'd gotten the lead I'm sure you wouldn't say that."

"If I got the lead, I would give it up so as not to kiss him. If he was Motoki-kun though..." Minako and Makoto both got starry eyed as they sighed in sync as if it was planned. And Usagi was starting to think that she wouldn't put it past them to have planned this whole thing.

The scene was good. When his lips were on hers she tried calming her nerves as she hesitantly kissed him back. All thoughts escaped her and for a moment, she let herself think that this was her life. That she had amazing friends who loved her and an amazing boyfriend who loved her. She was happy now, but that thought made her feel like her soul was complete.

She supposed it would have been in a way, as he started to pull away. They were soulmate after all. For a moment silence fell until she realized she had to talk. She said her lines quietly, and soon Minako was cheering, but stopped as no one else joined.

Usagi sat up and looked at the floor. She didn't know whether to thank her friends, or to yell at them. She decided she'd do both later.

"I think it does make it better," Ami said, filling the silence.

She looked at Mamoru and noticed a blush on his cheeks. He refused to meet her eye, although it didn't bother her, because if he did, she feared she might get bold and kiss him again. This time because she wanted to.

* * *

End chapter 9

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Do I need to keep doing these? I will just in case. I don't own Sailor Moon.

This one is short, but it's up pretty fast! Please let me know what you think in a review! Thanks to those who are currently following or have added to favorites, or have reviewed! Hopefully this chapter was okay, since I'm not sure if this was boring or not. I think it's going to end soon, and I think I'm just procrastinating that because it's my first multi-chapter story. But all good things must come to an end. (I hope this is good anyway!)

New AN: A thanks to Astylis for making me realize I hadn't specified who was talking very well. I'm sorry to people who got confused!


	10. Chapter 10

The Play Rewritten, 10

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"You really don't have to come," Usagi said to her mother. She had been about to leave when her mother had asked when the play was. After telling her, she'd been informed that her family would be attending.

"Usa-chan, I'm sure the play will be great! You can go back to wherever you were heading," Ikuko went back to mixing the cookie batter, but Usagi wasn't done. The last thing she wanted was for her father to see her kiss Mamoru, or her brother to tease her to no end.

"Mama, Shingo would probably get bored, and Papa has to work! I'm sure you'd enjoy it, but-"

"No buts! We are all coming and that's final! I haven't seen you dedicated to something as much as this play! I'd like to see the outcome. Besides, I'll make sure your father doesn't kill the boy who got the other lead."

Usagi flushed. It seemed her mother knew exactly why she didn't want her family there. It couldn't be helped though, so she agreed and went on her way.

* * *

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late; my mom was holding me up."

"Are you sure you weren't spending time with a certain guy, practicing a certain scene?" Minako said, gently elbowing her.

"No! My mom was asking about the play and stuff! I couldn't just ignore her!"

"Sure, Usagi-chan, we believe you," Rei said sarcastically.

As the blonde opened her mouth to argue, Motoki came over and asked, "So, what'll it be? The usual fries to share and drinks?"

"Motoki-kun, you know us so well," Makoto flirted while batting her eyelashes.

"Be right back!"

"So did you see the trailer for the Sailor V movie?" Usagi excitedly said.

"Yes, but I don't know how well they'll get the facts," Minako said.

"I heard they were going to give her a sidekick," Ami added.

"Why would I need more sidekicks? I've already got all of you."

Immediately the girls started arguing who was more of a sidekick and who was more of a leader.

"How about, all the Senshi are a team built of equal status?" Ami said as Motoki gave them their orders.

"Thank you, Motoki. But how does that work? If Sailor Moon is leader, and Sailor Venus can sometimes _acts_ like the leader, how is it equal?" Rei countered while taking some fries.

"I do not act like leader!"

"Minako-chan, you were leader in the past it's only natural for you to sometimes take over a stressful situation," Makoto said, trying to calm down the argument.

"She's right, especially with Odango brains as leader."

"Rei-chan! I'm a good leader!"

"Only when you want to." A tongue war ensued between the bickering duo, while the other three completely ignored them and changed the topic.

* * *

Everyone took a seat, Usagi deciding to go first. They'd practiced the whole play, and Mamoru had asked if there were questions for tomorrow.

"My family wants to come... Are they allowed?"

"Yeah, we have a few empty seats," Mamoru said.

"Usagi-chan, you are so lucky your family can come! My parents are too busy!" Molly said.

Guilt flooded Usagi. She hadn't wanted her family there, had tried to argue with her mom about it, and she hadn't given a thought to her friends' situations or how they would feel. She really _was_ lucky, and she hadn't noticed. She'd have to thank her family later.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Just to be clear," Rei said, "We need to be here as soon as school's out?"

"Yeah, ideally but-"

"We get it, as long as Tsukino doesn't get detention, we'll all be here."

"I was going to say, but we only really need a few hours before hand."

"I've got to go home. Could you walk me Mamoru-sama?" Natsumi sweetly said, as if her other comment hadn't happened.

"I have to go see Motoki-kun soon. Sorry."

In response, the girl fumed off. Mamoru turned his attention to the blonde in pigtails. She looked so lost in thought, biting her bottom lip lightly, her hands playing with her hair and her eyes glazed over. He found himself wondering what she thinking about, berating himself afterwards. He shouldn't care what she was thinking... But if he was honest with himself, he'd been thinking about her more and more. And it scared him to think of what it meant, of what his feelings were.

"Umino-kun, how about we get a milkshake?" Nauru asked. He quickly nodded, and they left shortly afterwards.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then," Rei said, Ami waving as she followed the priestess.

"I've got to go too; Motoki-kun isn't going to flirt with himself. Do you wanna tag along, Mina-chan?"

"I'm good Makoto-chan. I'll stay here with Usa-chan and Mamoru-san for now."

"Your loss. Bye you three!"

"What's wrong Minako-chan? I've never seen you turn down going to see a guy you like to flirt with him," Usagi said while snapping out of her daze.

"Pfft, we all know he's off limits. Not only does he have a girlfriend, but Mako-chan likes him too. Sisters before monsters!"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he said, "You mean misters?"

She just waved it off and replied, "Same difference. Anyway, it's because I wanted to ask you something, both off you."

"Shoot, V-chan."

"'V-chan'?" Mamoru turned his attention back to Usagi, but Minako responded instead.

"It's because I look like Sailor V. Or at least, Usagi thought I was her when we first met," she sent a wink to the girl before turning serious again, "It's just that... You two have been getting along, and I know Usagi-chan prefers this over you two fighting... I know it's none of my business, but I don't want to see either of you get hurt. The play finishes tomorrow officially, and I wanted to make sure that no one gets hurt."

"Why would we get hurt?"

"Mamoru-baka, use your head. You're supposed to be smart. I want to know if you're going to go back to fighting with Usa-chan."

"Of course not! I mean," Usagi looked at Mamoru, looking suddenly unsure, "We aren't, right?"

"No way Odango. I don't plan on teasing you. Not like before anyway."

Minako let out a breath and smiled brightly, "Great! I'm guessing you made that excuse up about seeing Motoki-kun, so make sure she gets home safe," once she reached the door, she turned around and added, "I'm not asking, by the way. If I hear you didn't walk her home like a gentleman, you won't be able to walk at all. Bye!" with that, she bounced out the door.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll just tell her you did."

"'Dango, I'll sleep better knowing you're safe," he blushed lightly-as she did, although neither noticed- and got up, stretching before he continued, "Are you headed there now, or later?"

* * *

They were sitting in the park, both just enjoying each other's company silently.

"I think I'll tell you after the play," Usagi said more to herself than to him.

"Tell me?"

"Tell you why Natsumi and I don't get along."

"Ahh," he turned his head to her and saw the hesitation in her eyes, "Why are you so unsure about telling me? You know I won't make fun of-"

"No! That's not it! I know you won't make fun of me or anything... I'm just... Afraid, I suppose."

He looked away from her, thinking. She was afraid, yet she would still tell him. Why would she need to be afraid? He wouldn't hurt her; that was for sure.

"I won't hurt you."

She smiled sadly at him when he finally looked back at her. He barely managed to catch her muttered words, and he knew she hadn't intended for him to hear, "It wouldn't be your fault if you did."

"Usagi-chan, you really don't have to be frightened. And you don't have to be pressured into telling me. You don't owe me anything, just like you didn't owe Natsumi's brother a date."

"Thanks. But I want to tell you. I need to get home though; my mom will kill me if I'm late for the meal she's been preparing all day."

* * *

Endo chapter 10

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: The sad truth is that, I could never live up to Naoko's amazingness (yes I know that's not technically a real word), so I could never own Sailor Moon.

This story is coming to an end! I think there's one more chapter and then an epilogue… I have mixed emotions, because I'll be finishing my first story that's not a one-shot… Which is good, but also depressing, since I started liking my own story (usually I cringe when I read my own stuff). Thanks to those who have reviewed, and I hope to see you all soon!


	11. Chapter 11

The Play Rewritten, 11

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"Am I the only one who's nervous?"

"Don't worry Usa-chan, you'll be great!" Minako said as she gently brushed the girl's hair.

"Besides, if you do fail, we promise we'll join you in failing miserably," Makoto said as she helped put make-up with Rei. They'd decided to not put too much, even though there had been an argument to put none.

"No we won't. We won't have to. You've been practicing way more than any of us," Rei said.

"But, I'm not even worried about that, I'm just nervous for _after._ "

"That's normal Usa-chan," Ami said as she got the costumes ready so that they wouldn't need to rush later, "But you need to remember, Mamoru-san is nice enough not to make fun of you or do anything to hurt you."

"I know... I just don't know how to tell him. I've daydreamed of so many different scenarios, and I still don't know."

"Just speak the truth and everything will go fine!" Makoto said.

Usagi took a deep breath as she looked up. All the girls had stopped and were looking at her. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror, and smiled brightly. Well, if this whole thing went horrible, at least she knew she would look good as it happened.

* * *

Everything was going fine until the kissing scene. As she lay down, that's when all of Usagi's nerves started getting to her. After she told him, would he realize how much this scene meant to her every time they did it? Would he think that was why she had wanted the lead? Granted, she hadn't asked for it, but she had still gotten it.

She heard his lines and reminded herself to say her own afterwards, not wanting to get too distracted. Just as she felt his breath on her lips, chaos erupted. They were thrown backwards; he wrapped his arms around her and managed to make her land on top of him. Her head hit his, and his then hit the stage. Ignoring the shouts around her and her aching head, she checked his pulse, sighing in relief. Hopefully he'd just have a headache like her.

She jumped off of him and ran towards the side where the girls were. They ran by her transformed and she grabbed Mercury's hand.

"Where are Naru and Umino?"

"Naru grabbed Umino and ran the other direction," the blue clad girl responded calmly.

"And Natsumi?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"I don't know, but she's gone."

Usagi nodded and said, "I'll be right there," before letting go of the Senshi.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!" After a flash of light, there stood Sailor Moon. She sprinted to the battle without hesitation.

"Hey you! For destroying a play people obviously worked hard on, you can't be forgiven! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

The Cardian snarled as it lashed at her with something that resembled a whip. The blonde easily dodged and went next to Mercury.

"Where's the weak spot?"

"Give me a sec. Go help the girls weaken it and I'll let you know."

"Odango brains! Get back here! We need to get rid of it before it attacks people!" Mars yelled as the spectators relaxed, seemingly thinking it was all part of the show.

"I know Pyro! I'm coming if you'd just give me a minute!" She started stomping towards the Fire Senshi, not paying attention to battle when something wrapped around her. A jolt went through her and she let out a scream of surprise. But before she could fully register what was going on, a white rose cut the rope.

"Sailor Moon! Always remember that your friends believe in you, and you need to also!"

"Right!" She jumped towards the monster, kicking it as it tried powering up another attack.

"Moon, jump to your left!" Venus yelled. Trusting her friend, she did so. She didn't stick to landing, but Venus helped her as Jupiter hit it with her lightning.

"Its weak spot is its stomach!" Mercury yelled as she flipped her computer closed.

"Thanks! Moon Princess Elimination!"

It let out a final scream until there was nothing but dust and a card left. There was a beat of silence, before everyone started applauding. Sailor Moon was about to run, when suddenly Venus and Jupiter both grabbed a hand of hers and bowed to the public, bringing her with them. Mars and Mercury joined, knowing it would be best if the audience thought they were never in danger to begin with.

OoOoOo

"You were nothing like the _actual_ Sailor Moon!"

"You wanna bet, dweeb?"

Usagi kept bickering with her brother while her parents shook their heads. Finally their mother decided she'd had enough, "Shingo, if you want to keep your new Sailor V game, stop! Usagi, if you want to stay out later with your friends, stop creating a scene!"

They both looked at the floor and muttered an apology.

"Good, now Usa, I'm sure you want to join your friends, we'll see you when you get home. Shingo, come on, we're going home."

"Bye Mama, Papa, Shingo! Thank you for coming!"

She waved at them and smiled to herself. She hadn't really created a scene since everyone was gone- except for Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako- and she was outside, but she knew better than to argue; besides she was grateful they'd been able to make it. She took a seat on the steps in front of the doors, enjoying the cool breeze. Although she loved all her friends, everyone needs a moment alone.

"Hey," a deep yet gentle voice said after a while.

She smiled as she turned to see him sitting next to her, "Hi. I was coming in soon... Come to enjoy the outdoors?"

"Honestly, no. I got worried since you were out here for quite a bit."

She blushed at his answer but smiled as she looked at the full moon.

'Remember not to talk about what happened, he doesn't completely understand, just tell him how you feel instead. What better time than now, under the stars and the moon. Just tell him in a way that won't confuse him. Tell him the truth, just like Makoto said.'

"I like you, as more than a friend I mean. Natsumi-san too, that's why she doesn't like me, she sees me as competition in a way. I never thought I had a shot so I never understood. I wouldn't be telling you this, but it's been on my mind for a long time, and recently all my friends have told me to tell you. So I am, even if you don't love me back."

"Love?" he asked in a small voice.

She smirked before continuing, "Yeah. Funny isn't it? I love a guy who could never love me back."

'That's why I wanted you to have your memories. Even if you only loved Serenity, at least you'd be with me.' She wanted to add that. She wanted to say it so badly, she was telling him everything else, why not this too?

"But... I do," she turned to him, and he looked away. Even in the dim lighting she could tell he was blushing, "I mean... I've just... Well I'm not good at talking about my emotions... But I do. I think about so much, and I got scared..." He laughed slightly, nervously she realized.

"You're not kidding, right? Because I don-"

"No I'm not kidding... I just never knew how to tell you. I realized it recently, but I think I always have... I would just get flustered when you said something to me and I... I do, I'm not kidding," they looked in each other's eyes, both blushing a bit.

"What do we do now?" she whispered feeling tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, now was not the time for tears, whether they be happy or sad.

"Well... I could do this..." he leaned in, his face millimeters from hers. "But, that would only be if you want to."

He'd barely gotten the words out before she moved forwards. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she reacted by putting her own around his neck. He started deepening the kiss, but before he could get far, the door swung open and they jumped apart. Minako started yelling about how she was right, Rei was yelling at her for interrupting them and how they all knew, Ami was almost as flushed as they were as she apologized, saying how she'd tried stopping them and Makoto was laughing too hard about the everyone's reactions to be helpful.

Usagi giggled slightly and leaned against Mamoru. The events that had happened today finally catching up to her. She'd gotten through the whole play ordeal and had managed to get Mamoru in the process. She wouldn't tell him about Sailor Moon, not yet. But she would, eventually. Hopefully he'd remember on his own, but if he could keep living a somewhat normal life where she was included, she'd be fine with that too.

* * *

Although she only found out the next day, Mamoru had to carry her to her home as she'd fallen asleep on him. He'd also told the girls after they'd grilled him and that he did want to date her, but that much was already obvious to her. All that information from the girls told her was that they hadn't heard the whole conversation between the two, but they'd get it out of her anyway, so it didn't matter too much. Everything seemed to be turning up for her.

Her daydreams didn't seem so impossible now.

* * *

End of the final chapter, chapter 11

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine.

First off, I am so sorry for the late update, I don't have an excuse. So yes, this is the final chapter, but I will make an epilogue. I have a good idea of what the epilogue will be, I just need to type it up. School is starting soon for me, but if anything, I will have it up before then! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, I don't know if it was too quick, or too much of a disappointing ending. Thank you thank you thank you so much to those who have reviewed, to those who have followed and to those who have added this to their favorite list! It means a lot!


	12. Epilogue

The Play Rewritten, epilogue

Season two, play episode, 56. All the girls decide to give Usagi the lead so she can kiss Mamoru. With a mischievous Minako and a jealous Natsumi, what could possibly go wrong?

Mamoru is 17, like he is in the manga even though this episode happened in the anime.

* * *

"I still can't believe they were the enemies," Rei said as she walked in the room with Makoto. They both had snacks and drinks, and everyone was sitting in Mamoru's living room. They had come here after the girls had been told to stop teasing- even though Mamoru and Usagi had become accustomed to it by now.

"I would like to point out; I was right about Mamo-chan being the Moonlight Knight."

"Usagi-chan, technically, it was his memories and need to prot-"

Ami was cut off by Makoto, who said, "Whatever, it's way too complicated."

"Yeah, it's like he was a ghost or something," Minako said.

"Well, I for one think it's romantic that he wanted to protect me that much," she snuggled up to Mamoru after having grabbed the plate of cookies.

"You would think anything related to him is romantic," Rei said while rolling her eyes.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" before Usagi could reply, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her onto his lap, successfully distracting her. She flushed a deep color, but suddenly the plate of cookies was taken by Minako.

"Hey! I was going to eat those!"

"You have a boyfriend, I get cookies. It's just the way these things work," Minako said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Makoto took the plate and set it on the table, "I made these for everyone, not just the two of you. Besides, aren't we going to celebrate Mamoru-kun getting his memories back? Isn't that why we stopped teasing them in the first place, so we could spend the night here?"

"Yeah that _was_ the deal," Rei said. She grabbed a drink before continuing, "Although, I do think we might have to go over at Mina-chan's place to get a movie since his selection is very limited."

"I read, I don't watch movies. I think the only time I have is when Usako brings them over, or whenever Motoki-kun would convince me to watch them," Mamoru said, trying to defend himself.

"True, the books are always better than the movies," Ami said.

"Yeah, but books are boring. Manga is definitely better, and movies are more entertaining, and anyone who thinks otherwise should start thinking differently," Usagi gave pointed looks to both Ami and Mamoru. They laughed slightly and shared a knowing glance that only book lovers understood- the one that said they thought others were missing out.

"Personally, I say plays are much more of a rollercoaster, especially when you're in it," Minako said brightly.

"It was only a rollercoaster because you were meddling," Usagi said.

"Yeah, but Mamoru-kun was too thick to actually realize he liked you, and you were too shy to ask him out, so I had to do something."

"Imagine that, Odango being too shy to do something."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Rei-chan."

"I don't know, I still think that it would have been entertaining if anyone else would have gotten the lead," Makoto said.

"Especially since Mamoru would have had to kiss someone else. Usagi would have exploded," Rei added, trying to get a reaction out of Usagi.

But all the girl said was, "Fair enough," before turning the discussion towards what movie to watch.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru were the only ones still awake, and the blonde was starting to get sleepy. They were lying on the couch, and she was on top of him. The others were around room, all asleep in different positions.

"Come on Usako, how about we go to bed?"

"But I don't wanna... I just want a bit more confirmation that you remember before sleeping..." she had barely completed her sentence before she had fallen asleep on him. He chuckled slightly and she stirred from the movement. Her eyelids opened slightly and looked at him.

"I love you, Usako."

"... Love you... Mamo-chan..." her half-awake voice answered. She closed her eyes, and started snoring lightly.

Although he just knew that the fight wasn't near over, in this moment he was happy. They loved each other, and for now, that was enough.

* * *

End of the story

By SailorNerd

Disclaimer: Let me check... Nope, Sailor Moon still isn't mine.

Wow... The end... My first multi-chapter story is done. It turns out, my first idea for the epilogue didn't work out quite well after I typed it, and then I thought to make it short and sweet, so this happened. I can't thank you guys enough for following this story to the end, for having pressed favorite early on and for the all reviews! Thank you all so much! Please let me know what you thought of the ending. Hopefully you'll all read my stories as they come out, and if you do, see you then! If not, I hope you enjoyed this one! Bye!


End file.
